La Guerra de los Mundos
by Suggestions
Summary: Nuestros peores temores hechos realidad...¿Serán dos youkais capaces de escapar al destino de toda la humanidad? yaoi
1. 1 Prólogo

**1. Prólogo**

"...Y pasemos a las noticias internacionales: hoy, viernes catorce de octubre, se siguen

repitiendo los avistamientos de las ya conocidas estrellas fugaces de Marte. Estos

singulares meteoritos procedentes del planeta rojo, se vislumbran en el cielo nocturno desde los inicios de esta misma semana. Según fuentes fiables, los meteoritos también han sido avistados en diversos países de el continente Americano, de Europa y Asia. Se trata, al parecer, de un fenómeno a escala mundial. Un evento muy importante para la ciencia..."

La voz firme de la presentadora de televisión siguió fluctuando por el comedor, infiltrándose en los oídos de Kurama. Pero el joven desvió su atención al plato de caldo líquido que se enfriaba lentamente, esparciendo su aroma caliente justo debajo de su nariz. Olisqueó disimuladamente. Todo lo que preparaba su madre cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a cocinar era delicioso. Y lo era aún más cuando podía contemplar frente a sí el rostro soñoliento y cansado, pero siempre amable de Shiori. Ese era el único momento del día en que podía disfrutar de la compañía y los mimos tan atentos de su madre, preocupada por sus resultados en la escuela a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones del trabajo.

Kurama recogió su plato vacío.

-¿Cómo ha ido hoy ese examen de física, hijo?-A eso mismo se refería.

-Muy bien, mamá. El profesor ha sido benevolente con nosotros. Los ejercicios eran fáciles.-y le brindó una cálida sonrisa que consiguió endulzar las facciones de ella.

Su hijo era perfecto. En todos los sentidos.

-Deja que lave yo los platos. Ve a dormir, mamá. Debes estar rendida.

Demasiado perfecto.

-Tranquilo, puedo hacerlo yo Shuuichi. Ve tú a dormir...tú también has madrugado hoy.

-No mamá, debes descansar. No trates de persuadirme.-otra de esas inigualables sonrisas, y Shiori se rindió, dejando vía libre a su hijo para que llevara los platos, cubiertos y vasos sucios a la cocina.

-Buenas noches, Shuuichi.

-Buenas noches, mamá.-un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, y luego subió a su dormitorio para acomodarse en la bendita cama que la llamaba insistentemente desde que había llegado a casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estrellas fugaces de marte...-murmuró, subiendo lentamente y a tientas las escaleras hacia su habitación.-Me gustaría verlas...

Se deslizó dentro del cuarto tan sigilosamente como lo haría un zorro en su madriguera, se descalzó y desvistió, se puso el pijama y espió por la ventana. Levantando los ojos al cielo para poder ver algún signo de anormalidad en la negrura turbia moteada de polución lumínica y de gases tóxicos que despedía la ciudad, pudo vislumbrar un punto rojo claramente definido en el marco del firmamento.

"Eso debe ser marte...El planeta debe estar más cerca de lo habitual para que pueda verse con tanta luz"-pensó.

Bien, el planeta sí se veía, pero no había rastro alguno de estrellas fugaces ni meteoritos, así que su curiosidad debería esperar hasta otro día. Aunque quizá desde ese punto de la ciudad no podían verse...

Al fin, agotado, se escondió dentro de las suaves y olorosas sábanas y el cubrecamas, y el sueño le venció casi al instante, velando sus párpados de cualquier realidad existente y por haber, borrando las tensiones y pensamientos constantes de ese largo día.

Kurama estiró inconscientemente sus piernas hasta tocar con los pies los barandales de madera de la cama, percibiendo que estaban helados. Un escalofrío lo atravesó y se escondió por completo debajo del cobertor, tapando incluso su cabeza para resguardarse. Así el calor y la comodidad volvieron a él, y suspiró satisfecho. Pero no iba a poder dormir tranquilo tan fácilmente.

Súbitamente, sintió una pequeña, aunque fuerte mano posándose en su hombro, y notó como le zarandeaban suavemente, con insistencia.

Gruñó por lo bajo y cerró con fuerza los ojos, molesto.

-Kurama...-una voz profunda, masculina, pronunciaba su nombre con la misma suavidad con que mecía su hombro. El pelirrojo abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta enfocar la pared blanca a través del rojo que era su pelo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba de espaldas a la persona, así que giró para poder ver quién era aquel que se tomaba la molestia de despertarlo a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Hiei?-despertó de golpe al reconocer esos amplios, imperturbables ojos, fijos en él.

-Ven conmigo.-el youkai se apartó de la cama para dejar que se levantase.

-Pero Hiei...¿cómo has...?-Kurama observó por un momento las finas cortinas que se bamboleaban con el rumor del viento. Detrás de ellas entrevió la ventana abierta y comprendió: había olvidado echar el seguro anoche. ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento creyó que Hiei se había cargado el cristal...

-Ven conmigo...-le escuchó repetir en la oscuridad, tajante e impaciente.

-¿A dónde?-se interesó Kurama, resignado a su suerte, mientras se ponía en pie para rebuscar en su armario algo de abrigo y calzado. La brisa era húmeda y glacial a esas horas intempestivas. Hiei no respondió. Reservado y vigilante, como siempre.

Espiando por encima de su hombro le vio, recto y orgulloso, de espaldas a él, en el bordillo de la ventana, esperando a que acabara de vestirse. Su esbelta figura recortada por el fulgor de la luna lograba que pareciera una fría estatua hecha de tinieblas. Realmente temible si no estabas acostumbrado a su carácter de mármol. Kurama medio sonrió con ese pensamiento.

Atravesó la habitación y de un salto llegó a su lado. Por unos instantes, pudo contemplar su semblante abstraído. Hiei parecía observar la nada en el ambiente, sin dignarse a mirarle a los ojos. Al fin, vio como entreabría los labios secos para responder:

-Sólo sígueme...

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó al vacío para caer en el tejado de la casa contigua, y así proseguir con una serie de saltos increíbles a intensa velocidad. Kurama dudó unos segundos, pero luego saltó también y concentró su ki en correr para lograr alcanzar a su amigo. Si no le conociera tan bien diría que se había pasado día y noche entrenando en el Makai. Su velocidad ya era inmejorable cuando se separaron después del gran torneo, y ahora se presentaba ante él con un poder aún superior y una velocidad impresionante.

Y entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él había descuidado su propio entrenamiento. Al parecer, Hiei le superaba con creces ya.

Kurama sonrió para sí mismo y se concentró en seguir la capa negra que ondeaba unos metros por delante, atravesando con prisas el cielo raso de esa noche particularmente estrellada y tranquila. "Aunque...-se dijo-... quizá esas nubes negras y grises en lontananza aguarán pronto el panorama...".

-¿Es un asunto de Koenma el que nos obliga a madrugar?-preguntó, situándose a su lado mientras corrían. Hiei había aminorado el ritmo. Muy considerado de su parte.

-No...

-¿No te envía Koenma?

-No...

-¿Entonces...

-Es algo que quiero que veas...-logró sonsacarle tras agotar su, de por sí, poca paciencia.-No es ni humano...ni youkai...Por eso quiero que lo revises.

Kurama sonrió, sintiéndose halagado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Yo no he dicho eso-gruñó el koorime de malhumor.

-¿Y eso que te preocupa...está aquí, en el mundo humano?-Kurama empezó a temer la respuesta. Tenía que ser algo serio para que Hiei le pidiera "ayuda".

-No me preocupa...Y sí, está aquí. Seguramente os habrán informado de ello en vuestros televisores-se refería a los ningens.

"¿Meteoritos?"-la palabra cruzó instantáneamente por la mente del kitsune. Hiei frenó en seco sobre el tejado de un bloque de pisos, y Kurama paró trastabillando.

-Allí...-señaló. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Frente a ellos, una enorme columna de humo oscuro nublaba la visión y volutas de fuego chisporroteaban en árboles, arbustos y hierba. Los restos del que hasta esa misma tarde había sido el parque de la ciudad, yacían sepultados por cascajos de piedra, aluminio y cemento. En su lugar, un enorme y profundo agujero socavado en las mismísimas alcantarillas se extendía a lo largo de unos cuatrocientos metros, y su anchura no lograba divisarse con la vista. Chorros de agua a presión brotaban de las antiguas cañerías oxidadas por el paso del tiempo.

Kurama no se movía. Hiei se dedicaba a observar con indiferencia a los ningens que empezaban a llegar, curiosos, acumulándose cada vez más y más alrededor de los destrozos.

-Bajemos...-susurró Kurama, dando un paso de más y dejándose caer como quien camina por la calle. Hiei no pudo ver su expresión, pero sus palabras inafectadas lo tomaron desprevenido. Su rapidez de recuperación era sorprendente. O eso, o era el mejor zorro del Makai fingiendo ser inalcanzable en su eterno pedestal de hielo, escaso de sentimientos.

El youkai de fuego arqueó sus finas cejas y ladeó la cabeza.

La segunda opción, sí. Esa era la correcta.

Finalmente, de un ágil salto se dejó caer también, entrecerrando los ojos por la fuerza del viento, entreviendo a través de ellos la cabeza pelirroja que le esperaba allí abajo, rodeada de ningens que carecían de esa rapidez de recuperación y ese temple propio de los demonios entrados en años, a juzgar por las expresiones hipnotizadas de sus caras de bobos.

Aterrizó aminorando la velocidad con su propia energía. Pero justo antes de tocar el suelo se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El pelirrojo retrocedía, acobardado.

-¿Kurama?


	2. 2 El principio del fin

Uola! Perdón por no presentarme antes U Metí directamente el capítulo sin decir nada...que despistada soy o.oU

En fin, nada que contar, excepto que es el primer fic que publico aquí, pero ya llevo tres o cuatro de yu yu hakusho. Me encanta esta serie, no puedo evitarlo o

Como habéis podido ver si habéis leído el primer capítulo (para leer el 2ndo, primero se lee el 1ero, clarou u.u) este fanfic trata sobre el libro de H.G.Wells o, la más conocida versión de la historia llevada a la gran pantalla por Steven Spielberg: la Guerra de los Mundos. Se me ocurrió escribirlo porque me encantaron tanto el libro como la peli. Y en fin, que basta de hablar tanto que os voy a marear ¬ ¬

Disclaimer: Yu yu no me pertenece, es de Togashi. Sip, eso lo tengo presente u.u

Reviews: 

Youko Hikari: muchas gracias Hikari Creo que ya nos conocemos en miarroba. Allí soy Ryuusei. He leído algún fic tuyo, pero ahora no se cual U En todo caso, sé k me gustó. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes que este fic no lo dejaré abandonado mucho tiempo. Tengo algunas ideas sobre como seguir torturándolos o ¡Gracias por leer!

Hitomi chizu: ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste la continuación. Actualizaré lo más rápido posible

**2. El principio del fin**

Un ligero temblor empezó a sacudir la tierra, atravesando al demonio de fuego de pies a cabeza. El youko había retrocedido hasta su altura. Y su expresión en esos instantes no era nada tranquilizadora: ahora ya no podía aparentar tranquilidad.

Hiei escudriñó el terreno que se extendía frente a ellos, pero el humo seguía escondiendo impenetrable la zona, sin dejar ninguna rendija al descubierto. Entendió que allí, frente a ellos, se encontraba el centro del temblor.

Las sacudidas iban en aumento, y los ningens corrían a ponerse a salvo tras las esquinas, aterrorizados. Los cimientos de los edificios empezaron a resquebrajarse, abriendo brechas cada vez más profundas en las paredes, haciendo estallar los cristales de los bloques de oficinas. El suelo empezó a abrirse por varios puntos, obligándolos a saltar para evitar la caída al abismo. Y justo entonces, un relámpago iluminó todo con luz cegadora.

El pelirrojo, estupefacto, levantó la vista al cielo: la tormenta había llegado a ese punto de la ciudad. Pero aquello no era una tormenta normal. En pleno centro de las nubes oscuras, un cúmulo de masa eléctrica parpadeaba intensamente a cada pocos segundos. Y luego, repentinamente, uno...dos... tres...¡cuatro relámpagos seguidos, cayeron con estruendo en el punto de inicio del temblor, dispersando la densa capa de humo.

Kurama abrió enormemente los ojos, todos sus sentidos en alerta. ¿Cuatro rayos sucesivos en un mismo punto? ¡Eso era imposible!

Escuchó atentamente, intentando guardar la calma, por encima del griterío de la multitud. Nada. No escuchaba nada. ¡Cuatro rayos seguidos y ningún trueno! ¡Una tormenta eléctrica sin truenos!

Y en medio de todo este caos, un penetrante chirrido metálico se alzó por encima de cualquier otro ruido de destrucción. Ambos youkais se llevaron las manos a los oídos. Ese endemoniado silbido provenía de bajo tierra. El youko se encogió sobre sí mismo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando a que cesara. Hiei agudizó la vista para poder ver que rayos estaba sucediendo allí delante: los escombros se movían, caían a los costados dejando entrever un resplandor de hierro, una enorme máquina que cobraba cada vez más altura, hasta quedar completamente erecta.

Kurama abrió los ojos al notar un codazo involuntario de Hiei. Pudo notar lo tenso que estaba su compañero, y se aventuró a mirar lo que atraía su atención.

Las exclamaciones, los golpes, y los empujones para escapar cesaron de golpe. Un escalofriante silencio se apoderó de todo el mundo al observar ese titán que se sostenía sobre tres patas. Un trípode gigante con una cápsula esférica en la cima, cargado de un complejo instrumental y aparatos incomprensibles. El chillido ensordecedor se transformó en un ruido similar al de los aviones al despegar. La máquina se encendía, acumulaba energía. Los ningens observaban embobados, esperando la próxima sorpresa de esa noche tan extraña.

Contrariamente, Kurama y Hiei adoptaron posición defensiva: esa cosa se estaba preparando para atacar. Su intuición frente al peligro se lo decía. El demonio de fuego dejó a un lado su nerviosismo y desenfundó la katana. Kurama no se movió, atento a los movimientos del trípode. La máquina seguía cargando.

Al fin, el jaganshi no pudo aguantar más, e hizo ademán de lanzarse al ataque, en un impulso instintivo. Su estrategia siempre había sido la de atacar primero: matar o morir, la ley de supervivencia en el Makai. No había tiempo para pensar en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, Kurama lo detuvo con un brazo extendido. La estrategia del kitsune era observar al enemigo, descubrir sus trucos y luego actuar, matar a sangre fría. Lanzarse a ciegas era demasiado peligroso. Aún más en ese caso.

-Espera...-susurró, intentando calmar al medio koorime, que se debatía entre lanzarse o escucharle. El pelirrojo respiró fuertemente, sintiendo los latidos del corazón palpitar en su cabeza.

-No se trata de seres de ninguno de los tres mundos...Son seres de otro planeta, Hiei.-Ni el mismo lograba asimilar sus propias palabras, mientras seguía escrutando fijamente el extraño artefacto.

El demonio le miró sin entender, sintiendo la necesidad apremiante de ir hacia el enemigo y acabar de una vez con él. Pero justo en ese momento, la carga de energías enmudeció. El silencio se hizo más presente aún.

Los humanos allí congregados observaron, primero atentos y confusos, luego horrorizados, como el trípode enfocaba lentamente una especie de cañón luminoso hacia ellos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, en una milésima de segundo los de las primeras filas explotaron bajo los efectos de ese poderoso láser, convirtiéndose en polvo arenoso. El caos ahora fue general. El cañón seguía disparando mientras los ningens corrían, gritaban, lloraban, caían al suelo de la impresión...

Kurama y Hiei no reaccionaban, los ojos bien abiertos, la boca abierta también en sorpresa y exclamación. El rayo se acercaba por momentos hacia donde se encontraban. Al fin saltaron, escapando a sus devastadores efectos. Ninguno de los dos acababa de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero debían hacer alguna cosa.

Se miraron largamente, sin verse realmente, unos segundos. Luego Hiei pareció despertar de golpe, y apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes corrió a toda velocidad contra la máquina, espada en mano. No se dejaría vencer por ese monstruo.

Kurama no pudo detenerlo, aún recuperándose de la impresión. No pudo hacer más que esperar y ver el resultado. Siguió con la vista a su compañero. Hiei repartía mandobles a derecha e izquierda, pero la máquina seguía intacta. Dio un salto hacia atrás, azorado. Una especie de barrera azul repelía cualquier intromisión entre la máquina y el exterior. Sin embargo, el rayo seguía avanzando. Kurama estuvo a punto de gritar al ver que el extraterrestre viraba su rumbo y se dirigía contra Hiei, y contra él mismo. El demonio, derrotado, hecho a correr a toda velocidad, y el pelirrojo lo siguió, mirando a cada instante hacia atrás.

En pocos minutos se encontraban fuera del alcance del fuego, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, escondidos en un callejón sin salida entre dos enormes edificios que seguían en pie, aunque no por mucho tiempo.


	3. 3 Refugio en las montañas

Uah! Cuanta gente! o.o Muchísimas gracias Sayume, Dark Ruka y Hikari (de nuevo n.n). Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar y dejaré en suspenso (para haceros sufrir! Muajajajajah...ajah...¬¬). No sé si seré muy fiel al libro o a la peli...pero será una mezcla de los dos con cosas nuevas supongo...ñ.ñ

Ah, y una cosa más...este capítulo es un poco cortito...pero, al igual k los otros dos, es introductorio...Lo mejor de la historia está por llegar...Si es k hay algo bueno --U

Y el yaoi...más adelante se verá, jijiji n.n

**3. Refugio en las montañas**

Un par de ojos rasgados analizaban con parsimonia la situación que se producía unas calles más abajo: ruinas llameantes, toneladas de humo negro y ningens corriendo para salvar sus miserables vidas. Ju...muy bonito.

-Tsk...podría haberlo intentado con mi fuego...

-Créeme...si lo hubieras hecho, ahora estarías muertoHiei desvió su atención de las calles para centrarse en la figura acurrucada contra la pared. Las sombras y la luz jugaban en su rostro, ocultando su expresión. De pronto, Kurama levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron. A Hiei no le gustó el hielo y la furia que vio en ellos, así que bajó la mirada hasta sus pies.

A Hiei tampoco le gustó esa respuesta. Pero al pronunciar él esas palabras, alcanzó a ver un segundo de pánico mal disimulado en la cara del kitsune, así que calló, y esperó a que el kitsune quisiera hablar.

Kurama enterró su rostro entre sus manos y agarró con fuerza los mechones rojos que sobresalían. Debía recuperar la calma, el sentido común...Pensar fríamente de nuevo y no dejarse llevar por el miedo y la impotencia.

Pensar...eso lo había salvado de peligros anteriores...¿Por qué ahora no le venía nada a la cabeza?

Respiró fuertemente, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Hiei clavada en él. Le estaba poniendo nervioso...Pero de pronto comprendió. Hiei quería una explicación. En el Makai no sabían nada de la existencia de otros planetas.

-Esas máquinas... eran máquinas extraterrestres, seres de otro mundo...-ni el mismo llegaba a asimilar esas palabras.

-¿Otro mundo a parte del Makai, el Reikai y el Ningenkai?-Hiei arqueó las cejas.

-No...no exactamente.-Kurama suspiró.

Hiei parpadeó, curioso. Ese incidente no lo había afectado tanto como a Kurama. Claro que a él no le afectaba ver morir ningens. Así pues, por ahora, sólo sentía curiosidad.

-Los humanos descubrieron, gracias a los progresos de la ciencia y la tecnología, que existían otros planetas a parte de la Tierra...Otros mundos que giran alrededor del sol.

-Sigue.

-Hasta ahora permanecía establecida la creencia general de que en esos mundos no había vida, de que la Tierra era el único planeta privilegiado con ese don.

-Ju...

-Pero ahora ha quedado claro. Existe vida inteligente en esos planetas. Una inteligencia muy superior a la de las personas...-Kurama abrió mucho los ojos, reconociendo la magnitud de la catástrofe. Respiró fuertemente antes de continuar, pero ahora el tono de su voz no era el mismo. Ahora el youkai de fuego pudo notar claramente la frustración y el desamparo en ese ser que siempre se valió por sí mismo.

-Han venido a exterminarnos...Y no podremos hacer nada contra ellos. Ni humanos, ni youkais...Ni el Reikai tiene competencia contra esto...

-¿No te estás rindiendo antes de tiempo?-le interrumpió el jaganshi.

-No...estoy viendo la realidad. Puedo verlo todo muy claro. Van a acabar con todos.-Hiei se sorprendió de la resolución y el convencimiento que llevaban consigo esas afirmaciones. La voz de Kurama era firme, y a la vez débil y desprotegida.

Ambos continuaron en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que Kurama se levantó con esfuerzo y la mirada perdida.

-Hiei...-llamó suavemente.

-¿Hn?

-Debemos avisar a Yusuke y a Kuwabara. Estoy seguro de que querrán luchar contra esos trípodes...Pero debemos impedirlo a toda costa. No queda otro remedio que huir.

El corazón de Hiei dio un bote de sorpresa. ¿Huir? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Qué había pasado con el orgullo del youko?

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Completamente.-Kurama no mentía. Estaba decidido. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Hiei sabía que estaba analizando la situación. Siempre cerraba los ojos para pensar y adquiría ese aire serio y grave, que imponía respeto en sus enemigos.

-Tengo un plan.-abrió los ojos.-Pero necesito tu colaboración.

El youkai de fuego se limitó a observarle intensamente, esperando a que continuara.

-Tú eres el más rápido de los dos. Debes advertir a Yusuke y a Kuwabara. Cueste lo que cueste no deben enfrentarlos...-Kurama hablaba deprisa, atropelladamente. Sentía que le faltaba el tiempo.

-¡Ruégales que no lo hagan de mi parte! Pueden llegar a ser tremendamente cabezotas y tozudos. ¡Pero es importante...Hiei!-el pelirrojo suplicaba en silencio, implorando con sus ojos acongojados. Hiei hizo una mueca. Sólo faltaba que se arrodillara ante él para acabar de desperdiciar su denigrado orgullo...hn, tonto zorro...

Kurama siguió insistiendo.

-Diles que se refugien en el templo de Genkai, y que lleven a Shizuru...y a Keiko y la madre de Yusuke con ellos...Las montañas serán el sitio más seguro. Si no me equivoco, comenzarán sometiendo las capitales y ciudades importantes...-ahora el youko conversaba consigo mismo. Su atención volvió de nuevo al youkai:

-Y sobretodo, que bajo ningún concepto abandonen el templo. Que amontonen provisiones y no salgan de ahí. No deben...no...

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a cumplir lo que me pides?-le cortó, molesto el jaganshi. ¿Por qué demonios daba por sentado que lo haría?

-Porque confío en ti. Sé que lo harás...-le miró a los ojos-Por el bien de Yusuke, y de Kuwabara lo harás...

-Hn...-Hiei se giró completamente. Estaba harto de esa conversación.

-Un momento...¿sabes dónde viven?-le escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas. El koorime bufó exasperado. Se descubrió la frente y rastreó con el tercer ojo. Luego volvió a cubrirlo.

-Sé dónde viven.-medio sonrió, divertido por la ridiculez de toda esa verborrea estúpida. En un segundo su expresión volvió a la normalidad. Miró por encima de su hombro al pelirrojo que aguardaba su partida.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Yo me llevaré a mi madre de aquí...Me reuniré más tarde con vosotros, en el templo de Genkai.

-Hm...-el youkai ya había oído lo imprescindible. Iba a saltar cuando la voz del kitsune lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Hiei...

-Hnnn...-estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Suerte...-dicho esto, Kurama saltó en dirección contraria. Hiei lo imitó siguiendo, por fin, su propio camino.

-Espero no tener que hacer de niñera de esos dos...-refunfuñó entre dientes, atravesando calles aún intactas, que contrastaban violentamente con los tonos anaranjados y rojos que predominaban a tan corta distancia.


	4. 4 Vacío

**4. Vacío**

-¿Mamá?-habló quedamente el joven de ojos esmeraldas, deslizándose dentro del recibidor, cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Mamá?-elevó el tono de voz. Un simple vistazo había sido suficiente para saber que allí sucedía algo extraño. Todas las luces encendidas... y la televisión destellando imágenes de la catástrofe en la cocina... Él recordaba haberla apagado cuando se fue a la cama.

Kurama inició unos pasos vacilantes hacia el comedor. Sus ojos se pasearon por todos los muebles y se detuvieron en la escalera. Al fin, pareció reaccionar y subió corriendo, sintiendo como el miedo crecía y crecía, intentando paralizarlo. No podía ser...no era posible...

-¡Mamá!-gritó, frenando justo delante del dormitorio oscuro. Su mano, aferrada al marco de la puerta, estuvo a punto de astillar la madera cuando vio las sábanas revueltas, y el cojín tirado en el piso. Cuando comprendió que su madre había salido a buscarlo.

-¡Mierda!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hn...como odiaba todo esto...¿Por qué precisamente a él...?

Yusuke era más precavido que Kurama en las noches de invierno. La ventana estaba cerrada, y por añadidura, con seguro.

-Bueno...¿qué se le va a hacer?-sonrió con ironía-Sintiéndolo mucho tendré qué...-de un suave pero preciso golpe rompió el cristal con el mango de su espada, causando más estrépito del que debería.

Bueno...el detective debía despertarse de todas formas...

Saltó dentro de la residencia de los Urameshi evitando los trozos de vidrio desperdigados por todas partes. Luego, irguiéndose en toda su estatura (que no es mucha... ¬¬) aguardó, esperando ver y oír un joven histérico y enfadado culpándolo de su falta de sueño y de la falta de cristal en su ventana. Pero todo lo que vio fueron unos pies desnudos colgando fuera del cobertor...y más allá una enorme boca abierta que murmuraba algo así como: "Aún me quedan fuerzas...¡venga, ven a por mí Yomi!"

Sus labios se curvaron involuntariamente en otra media sonrisa y sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta en incredulidad. ¡Nunca había visto a nadie tan despreocupado! Ladrones ningens podrían entrar a robar...o algún antiguo enemigo derrotado y herido en su orgullo podría intentar acabar con él...¡Y ese estúpido no despertaría! ¡¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan imbécil!

-Yusuke-llamó imperante.-Vamos, despierta. Yusuke.-Nada. Su torso subía y bajaba, y su boca seguía abriéndose y cerrándose, logrando que pareciera aún más estúpido que normalmente.

-Hn...-empezaba a perder los nervios. Y eso no era bueno...

-¡Yusuke!

-Gññnnmm...mamá, hoy volveré a hacer campana y lo sabes...-el moreno se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Poco después Hiei escuchó sus ronquidos acompasados.

Esto sobrepasaba los límites de su paciencia...El youkai, harto de tanta comedia, arrancó de un manotazo sábanas, cojín y mantas, desenfundó su katana, y presionó, débil aunque amenazante, el filo contra el cuello desnudo del reikai tantei.

Ahora sí...Yusuke comenzó a abrir los ojos y parpadeó adormilado. Su cuerpo tembló en un escalofrío general, despojado del caliente refugio.

Entonces, Hiei enfocó el metal de manera que la luz de la luna se reflejase en él, y este brilló deslumbrante sobre la cara del chico. Así pues, el detective no tuvo más remedio que abrir completamente los ojos, a punto de lanzarse sobre el que intentaba despertarle. Pero al recobrar la conciencia y cerciorarse de quién era el que intentaba sacarlo de la cama, pegó un bote tremendo, digno de un felino asustado.

-¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí!-Hiei se abría echado a reír con ganas si su orgullo no se lo hubiera impedido, y si la situación no fuera tan negra como la había pintado el kitsune. Pero Yusuke tenía toda la razón...¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué razón había hecho caso a Kurama? ¡¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que pudiera pasarles a esos humanos!

Hiei maldecía bajo su lengua cuando escuchó el grito de Yusuke y tuvo que taparse las orejas.

-¡AAAAH!

-Agh...-¡Qué fastidiosos podían llegar a ser todos juntos!¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

-¡QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI VENTANA! ¡¿NADIE TE ENSEÑÓ QUE EXISTE UNA COSA LLAMADA PUERTA POR LA QUE SE ...puede entrar!-Yusuke bajó mucho el tono y se tapó repentinamente la boca, recordando que su madre estaba durmiendo la mona en el sofá. Aún así siguió taladrando al demonio, mostrando su mirada más fiera.

En ese momento, Hiei estuvo a punto de largarse. ¿Quién se había creído que era para hablarle de ese modo? Pero entonces recordó lo que había venido a hacer en esa casa de locos. Suspiró. Maldito Kurama...

-Está bien, cállate y escucha, porque sólo lo diré una vez: los extraterrestres están invadiendo la Tierra.-explicó calmadamente, esperando tras sus palabras la típica reacción de un humano en un caso como aquel. Sin embargo Yusuke...¡se estaba riendo!

-¡Jajajajaja! XD ¡¿Esperas que me trague esa bola! Parezco tonto, pero no lo soy. El tonto en esta historia es Kuwabara...o al menos eso creo...ô.o ...ne?

El youkai de fuego hacía mucho que había dejado de escucharle. Estaba intentando localizar ese chisme que mantenía entretenidos a los humanos...mmm, sí, un televisor. Yusuke tenía uno allí.

Hiei apretó el botón que decía "power", como había visto hacer anteriormente al pelirrojo, y esperó a que apareciera alguna imagen. Inmediatamente sus ojos reflejaron uno de esos gigantescos trípodes, rodeado de edificios envueltos en llamas. De fondo se oían los gritos de pánico de los ningens. Exactamente como en esas películas que tanto les gustaba ver a ellos...sólo que ahora era real. Una sonrisa maligna bailaba en los labios del jaganshi. ¡Oh, pero había olvidado ver la expresión de Yusuke!

Sí... ahora sí estaba asustado. Sus ojos sobresalían de sus cuencas y había cerrado la boca de golpe. ¡Qué alivio! Ya había conseguido que le creyera...

-Hiei...-Urameshi estaba en trance, exactamente como Kurama antes. Su voz era casi un murmullo comparada con los berridos habituales. Pero de súbito pegó al colchón con su palma extendida, dejando salir su rabia contenida.

-¡Hiei, debemos hacer algo! ¡Rápido! ¡Llévame dónde estén esos trípodes! ¡Hay que acabar con ellos!-el muchacho ya estaba saliendo por la ventana, aún con el pijama puesto, dispuesto a salvar a la humanidad entera y a acabar con todo bicho viviente.

-¡Podrías callarte y escucharme para variar!-Hiei calló y apretó los puños. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo él el control por esa tontería? Ugh...Como mínimo Yusuke se había detenido y le prestaba atención...

Hiei volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien, te diré lo que sé: esas cosas cayeron del cielo... como meteoritos. Luego la tierra empezó a temblar y aparecieron esas máquinas enormes. Cada una de ellas cuenta con un láser desintegrador que convierte en polvo todo lo que toca.-el youkai hizo una pausa para recuperar aire. Yusuke no perdía detalle.-Kurama y yo intentamos acabar con ellos, pero también cuentan con un escudo invisible que impide cualquier intromisión.

-¿Eh?...

-Que esas máquinas son invencibles.-murmuró Hiei entre dientes, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Pero estás seguro? Debe haber alguna forma de...

-No, no la hay.-le cortó en seco, pensando en los ruegos de Kurama acerca de que les enviara al templo de Genkai.

Hn...Sí, quizá sería lo mejor. Que no se entrometieran.

Hiei observó a Yusuke, quien esperaba que dijera algo, sin comprender la incertidumbre del youkai. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Kurama me pidió que os dijera esto: debéis refugiaros en el templo de Genkai, amontonar provisiones y no salir de allí. Llévate contigo a Kuwabara y a las chicas. Insistió en que no intentarais vencer a esas máquinas.-resumió rápidamente, como si a él no le importase todo aquello.

-¿Pero dónde está ahora Kurama?-Yusuke había quedado demasiado asombrado. Demasiada información para él en tan poco tiempo.

-Fue a buscar a su madre. Él también marchará al templo de Genkai.

-Pe-pero...¿esa es la única solución?-insistió incrédulo.

Hiei no dijo nada. Ya había dejado bastante claro que sí. En lugar de responder, saltó al ventanal, a punto de irse.

-¡Espera!-el detective alargó el brazo y dejó su mano suspendida en el aire. Hiei le miró de reojo.

-Haré lo que me dices...¿Pero nos reuniremos en el templo de la vieja contigo y con Kurama?-el demonio no entendía la repentina tristeza en los ojos café de Yusuke. Pero hubo algo en esos ojos que le obligó a asentir, prometiendo en silencio.

-Está bien, voy a prepararlo todo.-ahora había resolución y coraje en su mirada.-¡Adiós Hiei, y suerte!

-Hn...-Hiei cabeceó por inercia y giró completamente para saltar al aire frío de la noche, comenzando a correr otra vez por los tejados y las copas de los árboles.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él ahora? Paró en seco en una robusta rama y abrió el tercer ojo para hacer un reconocimiento de la situación actual. Sabía que Urameshi iría a buscar a Kuwabara; el no mentía. Así pues, se dedicó a buscar al kitsune...aunque no creía que tuviera problemas...

Aha, ahí estaba. Rodeado de una multitud de ningens e intentando abrirse paso. Había miedo en sus ojos verdes...y por los codazos que estaba repartiendo para llegar a donde quiera que fuera, todo indicaba que sí tenía problemas.

-Tsk...tendré que ir a ayudarle...-refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras seguía observando.

Hiei expandió su visión. Había uno de esos trípodes cerca. De eso huía toda esa gente...Pero Kurama iba en dirección contraria...¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? El demonio fijó su atención en el punto hacia el cual miraban con desesperación los ojos de Kurama. Entonces lo comprendió todo. ¡Su madre humana estaba allí! Pero...

De golpe una humareda de polvo nubló su visión unos segundos. Lo siguiente que vio fue una mueca de horror pintada en las facciones del pelirrojo. Kurama no se movía. No reaccionaba, estupefacto. Pero la amenaza no había desaparecido.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Kitsune? ¡Muévete!-gritó un Hiei furioso a la nada, mientras saltaba a toda velocidad, reanudando la marcha contra el viento que chocaba violentamente contra su cuerpo.

-¡Kurama muévete!-repitió desesperado e impotente al ver como un cable metálico y grueso rodeaba la cintura de su compañero y empezaba a elevarlo por los aires, sin que el youko moviese un solo músculo.-¡Kurama!


	5. 5 Vuelve en ti, kitsune

Uola a todo el mundo! non ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? n.nU Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. Pero tengo excusa: la semana que viene tengo exámenes trimestrales, y quiero estar bien preparada ò.ó Pero he encontrado un momentito para escribir, y aquí va el capítulo 5! n.n

Espero que os guste!

****

**5. Vuelve en ti, Kitsune**

Un último salto y un frenazo en seco. Sentía como si sus miembros se hubieran vuelto bloques de hierro tras el esfuerzo, y ahora latieran hormigueantes con vida propia. Nunca había corrido tanto y tan rápido. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

-¡Kurama!

¿Por qué gritaba? El zorro no podía oírle por el estruendo de la máquina y los gritos de los humanos histéricos. O quizá sí lo escuchó...pero por alguna extraña razón Kurama parecía un muñeco de trapo muerto.

¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo¡No había tiempo para plantearse estupideces!

Calculó distancias, cogió impulso y dio un tremendo salto hacia el tejado contiguo, para luego impulsarse y quedar justo enfrente de la máquina. Un ataque directo a la faz del monstruo. Eso siempre funcionaba. Se concentró, gritó, y junto a su rugido rugió también el dragón negro invocado. Estaba utilizando su ataque más potente y el que desgastaba más su cuerpo, pero el enemigo lo merecía. El fuego humano no serviría contra algo así.

Sonrió victoriosamente cuando la masa negra de energía impactó con vehemencia. Había sido fácil...

Pero su sonrisa quedó congelada cuando vio su propio ataque rebotar hacia él. Hiei salió despedido unos metros, hasta que consiguió amortiguar su caída con los residuos de energía que recuperaba del dragón derrotado. ¿Cómo era posible...¡¿Ni el dragón podía atravesar ese escudo protector!

El koorime volvió de nuevo su atención al trípode mientras profería insultos por doquier en voz baja. Sin embargo, su voz cesó y su lengua quedó atorada al cerciorarse del nuevo rumbo de la situación.

Por primera y única vez Hiei pudo sentir algo parecido al miedo. La máquina, al creerlo fuera de combate, sostenía al kitsune frente al enorme foco de luz cegadora, justo frente a lo que parecía la sala de control del extraño artefacto. El koorime se preparó para saltar, creyendo que la máquina iba a disparar contra su compañero. Pero, para su sorpresa, la máquina pareció perder interés en el chico y deslizó su garra metálica hacia atrás, hacia la espalda de acero. Hiei entrecerró los ojos, y entonces lo vio: dos enormes jaulas ovaladas pendían de los costados del trípode. Y allí, apretados unos contra otros, chillando de forma estremecedora como cerdos a punto de ser degollados, los humanos capturados lloraban al borde de la locura, a sabiendas de su muerte tan próxima que casi la podían palpar con sus deditos fuertemente aferrados a los barrotes.

Una pequeña puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al nuevo prisionero, depositándolo dentro como un objeto. Kurama seguía sin moverse. Hiei intentó mantener el contacto visual, pero los estúpidos ningens taparon al pelirrojo, internándolo cada vez más profundamente entre ese cúmulo de personas atrapadas. El koorime sólo atisbaba a ver esos inconfundibles cabellos rojos sobresaliendo entre las demás cabezas, y por un momento creyó que acabarían aplastándole. Debía hacer algo rápido. ¿Pero qué?

El trípode se había girado completamente, y ahora seguía su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ni lo intentes¡No vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente!

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y lanzó otro ataque contra el monstruo. Esta vez de fuego humano. Golpeó repetidamente con sus puños cerrados, intentando llamar la atención del coloso. Y lo consiguió.

Un segundo más tarde sintió la fría mano de metal aferrando su pecho, y levantándolo como un niño pequeño haría con su juguete. Hiei se dejó llevar hacia la jaula. Podía ver frente a él, a tan sólo unos pocos metros, los patéticos humanos. Y apretó sus dientes cuando la puerta se abrió y lo metió entre ellos. No le gustaba para nada esa sensación. Olía el sudor de angustia, y sentía los repugnantes cuerpos calientes aplastándole, casi ahogándole. Por un momento se apoderaron de él las náuseas y el mareo. Por suerte, recordó a tiempo que estaba haciendo allí, y obligó a su cuerpo a responder.

Desplazó sus ojos por todos lados, intentando reconocer alguno de aquellos rostros. A su alrededor todos eran desconocidos. Empezó a repartir codazos y empujones. Sus manos ardían de rabia, y debía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no carbonizar de un solo golpe a todos los de la jaula. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Kurama!

Repentinamente, algo dentro de él se movió, y sintió un cosquilleo escalofriante en su estómago. Había visto algo rojo entre dos de esos ningens. Siguió repartiendo golpes, ahora más violentamente, hasta que logró llegar junto al youko, en un extremo de la jaula.

-Ku...¿Kurama?

Sí, era él. Pero no parecía Kurama. El kitsune estaba sentado contra los barrotes, abrazándose a sí mismo, las rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza entre ellas. Hiei se arrodilló frente a él, intentando ver su rostro. Kurama le estaba asustando. No respondía. Le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-¡Ku...!...Kurama -No, no ganaría nada gritándole. Le zarandeó suavemente de los hombros e intentó hablarle dulce y suavemente, justo como el kitsune hacía con él para tranquilizarle. A veces funcionaba...

Nada. Hiei no obtenía respuesta. Así que, tragó saliva, y con ambas manos temblorosas levantó la cabeza del kitsune. Lo que vio lo dejó aún más estupefacto y preocupado. Hiei retiró el flequillo liso que tapaba la visión del chico torpemente y deprisa. Los ojos de Kurama estaban fijos en algún punto delante de ellos, y el brillo verde en esos irises siempre animados había muerto en algún momento de esa noche. Aunque lo más escalofriante era su rostro sin expresión. Hiei nunca lo había visto así, y aquello no le gustaba un pelo. No se equivocaba al pensar antes en un muñeco sin vida.

-Kurama...Kurama...¿Qué ocurre?-Hiei reunió coraje y acarició las mejillas frías y húmedas del pelirrojo. Hiei no supo decir si de sudor o de lágrimas. Su tez se asemejaba a la de un muerto, tan blanca como la porcelana, de un tono violáceo justo debajo de los párpados.

-Kurama...vamos...despierta...Debes reaccionar...¡Vamos!-el koorime empezó a palmear con suavidad la cara del chico, moviéndola de un lado a otro, hasta que de pronto, una mano helada apretó fuertemente la suya propia contra la mejilla pálida, y esos ojos alucinados le miraron, atravesándole. Hiei tragó saliva otra vez, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Mi madre...Shiori...He visto...morir...a mi madre...-los labios entumecidos del kitsune balbuceaban débilmente cerca de su rostro, y esa mano que agarraba la suya apretó con más fuerza, lastimándole. Hiei estaba asustado por ver a su amigo tan fuera de sí. Aunque... al fin comprendía la razón...

Pasaban los minutos, y Kurama no le soltaba, manteniéndole firmemente cerca de su cara, y manteniendo el contacto visual con sus ojos. A Hiei no le gustaba para nada todo eso. La respiración del kitsune estaba muy acelerada, y su aliento chocaba contra los labios del koorime, logrando que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Hiei notaba que esa situación era muy extraña. Kurama ya debería haberse recuperado de la impresión. Y esos ojos verdes enloquecidos no presagiaban nada bueno. Debía encontrar una solución. ¿Qué podía hacer para que volviera a la normalidad? Eso no se solucionaría con un grito...Quizá si le daba un fuerte puñetazo, despertaría de su ensimismamiento...¡Sí¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes¡Lo mejor en esa situación era un buen puñetazo!

El koorime levanto su puño libre, el izquierdo, y se preparaba para asestarle un buen golpe que le hiciera despertar, cuando de pronto sus sentidos lo alertaron de un peligro inminente. Sintió movimiento detrás de ellos, y giró justo a tiempo para ver como de un extraño bulbo escarlata colgado del techo salía otro cable de metal zigzagueante. Este parecía una serpiente, moviéndose de un lado a otro por encima de las cabezas, intentando elegir su presa. Rápidamente la encontró.

Hiei vio con horror como el cable se enrollaba en la pierna del pelirrojo, y de un fuerte tirón se los llevaba a los dos por delante, enrollándose alrededor de ambas presas, arrastrándolos del revés hacia el techo, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. La presión era demasiada.

El koorime sabía que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Su mente ya no respondía, colapsada por tantos problemas. Sin saber que más hacer, miró a los ojos al pelirrojo. Él también le miraba. Le sonreía. Pero esa sonrisa no era la del zorro, tranquilizadora. Era la sonrisa de un demente.

Kurama no intentaba liberarse... Él quería ser capturado...


	6. 6 Retirada

Hey! Perdón por la espera! n.nU Ya terminó por fin la semana de exámenes...buf...creí que no lo contaba o.o ¡Pero la oscuridad siempre acaba cediendo, y mañana el sol brillará más radiante aún! (ugh...ó.o). Bueno, el caso es k ya no tengo excusa para no actualizar rápido u.u...A ver...al grano.

¡Muchísimas gracias Youko Hikari, hitomi chizu, Hiyu Kitsune y Sayume! En este capítulo tendremos a un Hiei grandioso y heroico que salvará a nuestro querido kitsune. Yuujuuu! non

Pero aún no puedo dejarles en paz...y menos a nuestro querido kitsune (muajajaj, k mala soy). No es que quiera que todo le pase a él...pero esta vez...le ha tocado. (jiajiajia...ó.o...Pobre Kurama! ToT)

¡Ah! Hikari! ¡Tienes toda la razón! Hace mucho k no voy por SSY...Se me había olvidado colgarlo ahí... o.o...¡Pero ahora mismo lo hago! ò.o

¡Espero que os guste! Aunque este es un poco corto...u.u

La inspiración cobra por horas...-o-

**6. Retirada**

-¡OGRIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡VEN INMEDIATAMENTE!

-¿S...sí se-señor Koenma?-la cabeza del demonio miedoso asomaba apenas por la puerta del despacho del pequeño príncipe. Estaba seguro de que todo el Reikai había escuchado ese estremecedor grito del niño Dios.

-¡Ogri!-repitió, un poco más sereno, sin dejar de sellar documentos y más documentos.-¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios es todo este jaleo? ¡¿Puede alguien explicármelo! Desde las dos de la madrugada no he hecho más que firmar papeles...y nadie es capaz de explicarme el porqué...¡No dejan de llegar! ¡Y todos son del mundo humano! ¿Cómo pueden estar muriendo más de cincuenta humanos cada minuto?...-preguntó incrédulo, atónito tras ver los cálculos en la enorme pantalla de la habitación.

-Se...ñor Koenma...-empezó, nervioso-La verdad es que...nadie a parado ni un minuto desde las dos de esta noche. Las guías espirituales están colapsadas, y los demonios inferiores que le servimos a usted no damos abasto trasladando las almas...

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues ya estoy harto de sellar papeles! ¡Voy a averiguar qué ocurre ahora mismo! ¡Soy el príncipe Koenma, tengo derecho a saberlo!-sin esperar los consejos de Ogri sobre que los documentos se acumularían en su mesa y luego no podría acabar nunca tanto trabajo, el príncipe encendió la televisión y escogió la opción de "Ningenkai" en su mando a distancia. La primera imagen que apareció fue la de uno de esos trípodes demoliendo un edificio, y a su retaguardia más de ellos, aniquilando a todo el que se acercase.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?-el mando se deslizó de su mano sin que se diera cuenta.-¡QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS! ¡¿ Y POR QUÉ NADIE ME AVISÓ ! ¡Sois todos unos malditos incompetentes! ¡Debe tratarse de un ataque del mundo infernal! ¡Y yo aquí, como un estúpido, firmando papeles!-agarró su cabecita con ambas manos en gesto de exasperación y rabia-¡Ogri! ¡Manda llamar ahora mismo a Botan! ¡Que contacte con Yusuke! ¡El detective espiritual debe ponerse a trabajar! ¡Vamos!

-Se...señor Koenma...-Ogri estaba sudando y temblaba. La cólera del señor Koenma podía llegar a ser terrible. Pero debía explicarle...-Las guías espirituales no pueden parar ni un minuto de trabajar...porque las almas se perderían a millares...Pero Botan me informó, en una de sus idas y venidas, que había visto a Urameshi, Kuwabara, Keiko y Shizuru. Ellos estaban huyendo...hacia el templo de Genkai...

-¿Có...cómo? ¿Yusuke huyendo? ¿Pero...?

-Señor Koenma...-le interrumpió, tremendamente serio-Yusuke y los suyos no pueden hacer nada contra eso...Porque no es algo de este mundo...ni del infernal ni del humano ni del espiritual...Son seres de otro planeta...Y han venido a exterminar a los humanos...-su rostro palidecía por momentos al dictaminar el destino de los humanos tan llanamente. Levantó la mirada para ver la reacción del príncipe...Quizá él encontrara una solución...Él confiaba en el señor Koenma...

Koenma ya no replicaba. Esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Miró a su sirviente.

Ogri estaba esperando sus órdenes...Pero no había órdenes posibles...Él no tenía competencia en esto...No eran seres de este mundo...¿Qué podía hacer...?

Koenma se recostó pesadamente en su sillón, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Yusuke...-susurró-...Yusuke no ha podido hacer nada...Y esto le viene demasiado grande a la fuerza especial de defensa...¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-¡Señor Koenma, otro cargamento de documentos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, aturdido, encontrándose a sí mismo a cuatro patas sobre una superficie pringosa que parecía ser sangre coagulada. Notó que del exterior llegaba una luz del mismo color. Las paredes la transparentaban. Entonces sintió el cable deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, aflojándose y soltándole finalmente, desapareciendo por un agujero en el extremo de ese extraño lugar en que los había metido esa cosa.

El youkai ladeó la cabeza. Kurama estaba a su lado, aún tirado contra el suelo, en la misma posición en que lo había dejado la serpiente metálica. Hiei advirtió que el chico se estaba manchando toda la ropa de carmesí, y también la mejilla en contacto con esa masa, pero dudó que el kitsune se diera cuenta. Para su sorpresa, el youko empezó a levantarse lentamente, giró su cuerpo y se sentó, cabizbajo. Hiei vio como observaba con tranquilidad sus manos sucias, pero no pudo ver su rostro, ya que la cortina roja de su cabello lo cubría completamente.

El koorime abrió la boca para volver a intentar despertarlo de su ensimismamiento. Ya no sabía qué palabras utilizar. Y aunque las hubiera sabido, no habría podido pronunciarlas.

Un tintineo y un tenue brillo gris en la penumbra del fondo lo pusieron en alerta. No estaban solos. En esa especie de cápsula había algo más. Hiei se levantó rápidamente y empuñó su espada, esperando. ¿Con qué otra cosa podían sorprenderle los extraterrestres? ¿Más cables?

Dos largos y elásticos cables con vida propia. Pero estos eran distintos: de sus puntas surgían agujas hipodérmicas, más grandes que las comunes, con tubos preparados para almacenar cuanta sangre fuera posible. ¡Esas cosas pretendían succionar su sangre!

-Je...No he llegado tan lejos como para dejar que ahora me robéis la sangre...-dicho esto, se abalanzó, empuñando la katana, y de un rápido movimiento los partió en pequeños trozos que siguieron retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Demasiado fácil...-musitó el koorime.

Repentinamente, de los dos cables principales crecieron incontables ramificaciones, que se extendían a su alrededor, amenazantes. Se parecían a las plantas carnívoras de Kurama...

-Bien...¡ya es suficiente!-el jaganshi enfundó de nuevo, harto de tantas tonterías, e invocó al fuego humano, que comenzó a crepitar con furia en sus palmas. Sin más dilación, soltó todo su poder contenido. Los cables al quemarse lanzaban unos chillidos insoportables.

El fuego se extendió de los cables a las paredes con rapidez.

-Tsk...esto va a estallar...-Hiei volvió a sacar su espada y sin perder tiempo se situó al lado de Kurama. Con suavidad deslizó su brazo por la cintura del youko, y se aseguró de tenerle firmemente agarrado. Le tranquilizó sentir su respiración más moderada y el calor de su torso. Aunque Kurama no se movía, seguía vivo, y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Sin perder tiempo, asestó una cuchillada a la pared lateral por la que habían entrado, abriendo una considerable vía de escape. La fuerza del fuego humano hizo el resto.

Los humanos de la jaula tan sólo vieron sorprendidos una tremenda explosión en el techo. La onda expansiva acabó con todos ellos sin que pudieran apenas darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El trípode se tambaleó levemente y volvió a enderezarse. Las ligaduras que sujetaban la jaula en su costado se desataron, dejando caer el foco del incendio para que no afectara al resto del mecanismo. La jaula ovalada siguió ardiendo en medio de la destrucción, mientras el coloso seguía su camino sin contratiempos, intentando encontrar sin éxito la causa de la explosión.

-Hn...nada...no le ha hecho nada...-se quejó débilmente el koorime, entre los escombros cercanos.-¡Maldita máquina!-por un momento sintió la necesidad de perseguirla y acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Pero...

Giró sobre sí mismo para observar a su compañero sentado a su lado. Debía hacer algo con él. Esto no podía seguir así. Además...el haz de luz del trípode estaba cada vez más cerca, a punto de encontrarles.

-Mierda...-sin perder más tiempo, acomodó al kitsune en su espalda y echó a correr tan rápido como le fue posible cargando con el doble de su peso. Lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás. El monstruo viraba hacia la derecha. Quizá se había cansado ya de buscarles...


	7. 7 Reflexiones inconclusas

¡Uola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! (demasiado creo...T.TU). Antes que nada quería pedir perdón: si había alguien interesado en esta historia, seguramente ahora ya no lo estará tanto...Todo es culpa mía por no escribir en tanto tiempo. Siento haberlo dejado todo a medias...pero no me gusta escribir sin inspiración ni ganas...porque luego sale un bodrio U Aunque realmente, no tengo perdón u.uU

Aprovecharé ahora que la inspiración ha vuelto (y rezaré para que no se vaya) y actualizaré un capítulo más. Por algo se empieza...

Espero que os guste!

**7. Reflexiones inconclusas**

-Uuuuuuff...ya no puedo más...

Kuwabara dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer literalmente sobre la hierba del descampado. Realmente no entendía porqué debía cargar con todo el peso del equipaje él solito. Pero algo en la mirada de su hermana le aconsejó que era mejor obedecer sin rechistar.

-¡¿Por qué no cogimos el tren!-replicó, esperanzado, deseando que se les hubiera pasado por alto esa posibilidad, ese medio de transporte tan cómodo y seguro.

-¡¿Tú eres tonto o qué!-le llegó la respuesta apagada de más adelante, en la espesura del bosque donde sus compañeros de viaje se habían internado. -¡¿Es que no ves, querido hermanito, que la situación es grave! ¡Todos deben haber tenido la misma gran idea que tú, y los trenes estarán colapsados! ¡Sólo empeoraríamos nuestra situación yendo a la estación!

Definitivamente Shizuru no estaba de humor...pero eso no era nada nuevo.

-Hmm...¡¿pero cuánto más puede faltar para el templo de la vieja! ¡Te recuerdo que voy cargando con tus maletas también!

El pelirrojo calló en seco, esperando una contestación, un grito...cualquier cosa. Estaba harto de ser el mozo de carga, y su hermana le iba a escuchar. Sin embargo, solamente escuchó el pequeño chispazo y el susurro del gas escapando, y luego la conocida inacabable exhalación de humo tras la primera calada. Shizuru siempre hacía eso cuando quería arrancar de raíz una discusión estúpida.

-¡Calla y camina, bueno para nada!

-¡Será posible!-el más alto del grupo sintió como su sangre hervía. Se levantó de un salto y corrió tanto como pudo para alcanzarles. Sin quererlo estaba haciendo exactamente lo que su hermana quería...

-¡Shizuru, ya estoy harto de tus órdenes!

De la lejanía le llegó la risa estridente y escandalosa de Urameshi. Aquello sólo consiguió ponerlo mucho más furioso.

-¡Maldito Urameshi! ¡Esperadme!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sólo el constante repiqueteo y posterior eco de sus veloces pasos en el suelo húmedo lograba distraerle del ahora insoportable fardo felizmente dormido y acomodado en su espalda. Nunca pensó que alguien al parecer tan ligero, indudablemente ágil, pudiera llegar a convertirse en una carga que le hiciera sudar a mares. En un principio, su conocida e insuperable velocidad no había disminuido demasiado. Aunque tras correr durante casi una hora, su mil veces preparado y entrenado cuerpo ya empezaba a resentirse.

Por lo menos era una gran suerte el no tener que oír los crujidos rechinantes de los descomunales artefactos que intentaban darles caza; ni los rugidos de la multitud, los desesperados gritos, algunos casi infrahumanos de tan agudos. Había conseguido alejarlos a ambos del concurrido centro de la ciudad, y en ese momento corría por una de las carreteras principales de acceso a la metrópolis. Tal y como Kurama había dicho en sus últimos instantes de lucidez: "Cuanto más lejos de la ciudad mejor, porque estoy seguro de que su principal objetivo son las grandes ciudades, infestadas de patéticos ningens que sólo saben emitir ruidos guturales y lloriquear de miedo".

Algo así había dicho. Exceptuando el final, que eso era añadidura de cosecha propia. Qué más daba...Lo único que sabía era que realmente empezaban a dolerle los pies, y que debía descansar o acabaría por arrojar el fardo que tanto le atormentaba, dormido o no.

De repente, frente a él, apareció en forma de vivienda abandonada su salvación. Era un chalet de nuevos ricos, de paredes blanquecinas, de una sola planta, con un exquisito jardín exquisitamente adornado al estilo ningen. No había luz en su interior, y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Debieron olvidar cerrarla los antiguos inquilinos en su desenfrenada carrera por huir del inminente peligro. En fin, menos trabajo para él.

Se internó rápidamente en la impenetrable oscuridad del pasadizo de entrada, hasta que encontró un interruptor que iluminó un gran salón de paredes carmín, excesivamente cargado de cuadros de marco dorado, muebles de caoba y alfombras lujosas. Tsk, los ningens y sus caprichosos excesos.

Sin demasiados miramientos, descargó a su acompañante en el mullido sofá que había localizado en un rincón, reservándose para él un confortable sillón de largos brazos al que había echado el ojo al entrar, quizá demasiado blando, como comprobó al ser tragado por la funda verde cobertora. Hmm...malditos ningens y su excesiva comodidad.

Echó un vistazo en derredor para asegurarse de que no había ninguna presencia que hubiera pasado inadvertida. Observó también la lámpara colgante que iluminaba la estancia. Por el momento, los invasores aún estaban lo bastante lejos como para preocuparse. Podía mantenerla encendida. Finalmente, y antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco, aunque sólo se pudiera permitir unos minutos dada su condición de vigilante, clavó sus ojos en la cabeza pelirroja que asomaba débilmente, hundida en el cojín.

Kurama...

¿Es que no iba a despertar nunca? Tenía muchas preguntas atiborrando su cerebro que necesitaban respuesta urgentemente. Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué diablos había reaccionado de esa forma alguien tan dueño de sí mismo como el youko? ¿Realmente había sido su intención dejarse atrapar por los extraterrestres y acabar sus días en esa jaula oxidada? ¿Realmente él, el alegre humano, el orgulloso kitsune, el frío, objetivo y calculador, siempre atento al más mínimo detalle que volviera la situación a su favor...él, que había salido airoso hasta ahora de encrucijadas y peligros mortales, tras superar al peligro más mortal, la misma muerte...había intentado suicidarse? ¿Abandonarlo todo?

Nunca hubiera podido adivinarlo...aún habiendo sido su compañero por tantos años.

No obstante, el no era quién para juzgarle. Él mismo había optado por esa última carta una vez al no encontrar sentido alguno a las demás cartas de la baraja, que se presentaban ante él vacías de contenido y razón. Pero fracasó estrepitosamente , al no contar con segundas voluntades que no eran la suya propia, voluntades más fuertes, indomables y maltratadas que la suya. Voluntades como la de Mukuro. Aunque...

Volviendo a Kurama...el caso era que aún no conocía a ese hombre, por mucho que se hubiera esforzado hasta ahora en encontrar segundos, incluso terceros significados a sus miradas y sus expresiones. Siempre había algo que se le escapaba. Algo atrayente...algo que a sus ojos parecía casi místico, irritante, como todo lo desconocido que escapa a nuestra comprensión, que da vueltas y más vueltas en nuestra cabeza sin encontrar vía de escape alguna. Aquello que nos lleva a horas de reflexión sin sentido, y que acabamos desechando con el argumento de la inutilidad. Y aquello era exactamente lo que debía hacer ahora: desechar las reflexiones.

Otras veces se había planteado esa misma cuestión, y la única explicación que encontraba a ese irritante mal sabor de boca que le causaba el desconocimiento del verdadero personaje que se escondía tras la máscara de Minamino, era la ventaja que éste le llevaba en edad y experiencia. Y si aquella no era la razón (y él sabía perfectamente que no era más que una excusa, porque no quería aceptar, de ninguna de las maneras, su falta de conclusiones claras), debería posponer las divagaciones para otro momento, pues sus ojos no aguantaban más el peso, y acabaron cerrándose, reteniendo en sus pupilas el color rojo sangre del frondoso pelo del chico, delicioso color que tiñó sus habituales sueños de batallas y espadas, de heridas en carne abierta y venganza con hedor a hierro. Sueños maravillosos de infancia desperdiciada y mil veces magullada.

Maldición...¿Por qué su nariz no lograba escapar de ese vomitivo hedor a muerto largo tiempo enterrado ni tan siquiera al cerrar los párpados? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ello? ¿Por qué tenía que volver una y otra vez al mismo punto de partida?

De pronto, encogido en ese sillón verde en el cual se hundía cada vez más, apretando cobardemente las rodillas contra el pecho hasta hacerse daño a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para espantar ese mal invisible que respiraba acompasado en su nuca desde el día en que nació, se sintió más solo y miserable que nunca.


	8. 8 Oculto

Vaya...o.oU Ahora que lo releo...Me salió un poco demasiado dramático el capítulo anterior. La verdad es que no medí mucho mis palabras porque mi madre estaba a punto de desheredarme si no me iba a dormir de una puñetera vez ñ.ñU...

Bien...vamos allá. Supongo que ahora vendrá lo "bueno"... Algo de yaoi quizá (aunque me asusta el hecho de que cada vez me entusiasma menos T.T). Aunque quizá será mejor que lo deje para el próximo, y os hago esperar un poco más (muajaja...). Bueno, capítulo ocho pues...a ver si sacamos algo en limpio de una vez u.u

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No...otra vez no...

El habitual escalofrío lo envolvió por completo cuando las mismas manos largas, tersas y frías, tan bien conocidas tras tantos largos años de convivir con ellas, lo sostenían a un paso del negro abismo que se abría a sus pies. Su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en conjuros era insensible al invierno exterior, pero no al contacto helado del espíritu de hielo.

Como las otras veces, sacó la manita fuera de los inacabables pliegues decorados con tinta fresca, a sabiendas de lo que por derecho debía recibir, y por destino debía perder y reencontrar. Esperó resignado, manteniendo su mirada fija en las joyas relucientes que se deslizaban por las pálidas mejillas de nácar. No se molestaba en escuchar las sentidas y susurrantes palabras que esos labios carnosos vomitaban sobre él, como un discurso eficazmente preparado y estudiado al detalle. Ya se las sabía de memoria. Sólo esperaba acabar con todo esto.

Pero su perla de lágrima nunca llegó, ni con ella el pliegue en las comisuras de la boca envenenada que simulaba ser una sonrisa triste y afectada. Para su sorpresa, el frío en su torso, por donde la mujer lo levantaba con delicadeza, desapareció. Caería al vacío sin obtener su tesoro. Nunca antes le había sucedido esto. No tenía sentido. Esos no eran sus recuerdos.

Comenzó a sentir la inmensa corriente helada de aire que atravesaba los deditos de su palma extendida al exterior a una velocidad vertiginosa, y el vértigo paralizante que le obligaba a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y a esperar el inevitable choque.

Nunca llegó. Otro par de manos, largas y turbadoras, extrañamente tibias, se posaron en su sien y sus orejas, y se clavaron en su pelo con nerviosismo, tanteando con torpeza sus rasgos. El contacto lo llevó a la tierra de nuevo. Las tinieblas de la habitación lo confundieron, y aún más esa sombra inclinada sobre él. El verde moteado de histeria en esos ojos lo obligó a levantarse precipitadamente, para deshacerse de la presión de esos alfileres que se clavaban sin piedad en su piel.

Kurama se arrodilló frente a él, recostándose en la estructura del sillón. Un sudor frío recorría la frente del kitsune mientras la humedad en sus ojos capturaba la tenue luz blanca de luna arrancada del exterior. Entre balbuceos, Hiei pudo entender que le pedía que escuchara atentamente. El pelirrojo enmudeció y fijó su atención en la puerta. No comprendía que ocurría, hasta que su oído empezó a acostumbrarse al sepulcral silencio de la noche. Sólo entonces pudo advertir el chirrido lejano de los engranajes y las vibraciones al caminar de aquellos gigantes. Se trasladaban a la siguiente ciudad.

-Mierda...

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Rápido, escondámonos. ¡Vamos, Hiei!-el youko se levantó precipitadamente y corrió hacia la entrada principal. Él siguió sus pasos, aturdido por el extraño comportamiento impetuoso y negligente de su compañero. Manteniendo su cara de póquer, atravesó el pasillo con calma.

Las luciérnagas zumbaban despreocupadamente en el jardín, entre fragancias dulces de mil flores vistosas. Por vez primera, el zorro desentonaba estrepitosamente: caminando a grandes trancos de aquí para allá, buscando algo, husmeando el aire, y al mismo tiempo pendiente de la sinuosa carretera, de los golpes sordos y los constantes fogonazos de luz ahora tan próximos.

-¡Por aquí, Hiei!-la voz de Kurama resonó apagada entre el follaje de unos arbustos a la izquierda del camino de arena, despertándole de su ensimismamiento. Saltó ágilmente por encima de ellos, encontrando al chico agachado de espaldas a él, manipulando algún objeto que no alcanzaba a ver. El fino murmullo de fricción deslizándose y el imperceptible "clic" metálico del mecanismo le indicaron que el pelirrojo usaba sus plantas para deshacerse del impedimento que representaba la cerradura. El problema debía ser una pequeña puerta oculta entre la maleza.

Las luces no tardarían en descubrirlos; si sus sentidos no le engañaban, se encontraban en la última curva del camino, y seguían avanzando. Volteó a observar el paisaje: ni un solo árbol, choza o grieta del terreno en que esconderse, sólo campos verdes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Y más allá, las montañas, propiedad de Genkai. Su destino.

Pero ya no había tiempo para huir. Sin más dilación entró, cerrando las puertas de madera a sus espaldas. Con un poco de suerte, esos seres no serían buenos rastreadores y no encontrarían la entrada. Con un poco de suerte se limitarían a demoler la vivienda sin investigar los alrededores. Bufó agobiado por el repentino calor y el hedor a moho y polvo que inundaba el refugio. A juzgar por la falta de ventilación, nadie había entrado allí en años. Las paredes estaban excavadas en roca viva, había pequeños respiraderos en el techo, y una recámara repleta de estanterías donde almacenaban cajas de cartón garabateadas con la palabra "frágil" en rojo oscuro. Los ningens debieron construirlo para estar seguros en caso de guerra.

-Paranoicos...-Otro más de sus inútiles caprichos.

-Traficantes...-le corrigió el zorro con un hilo de voz, palpando con detenimiento los surcos e imperfecciones de la piedra hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: bisagras...y un asimiento hundido y tallado con disimulo. El pelirrojo tiró de él, y la puerta en la falsa pared se abrió con estrépito. Inmediatamente, Kurama volteó hacia la entrada, con miedo en sus facciones. Su respiración entrecortada fue el único sonido que se elevó por encima del silencio de la estancia. Hiei clavó sus ojos en la puerta. No, no era el único sonido presente. Había algo más: un constante gorjeo animal, y un arrastrar de algo pesado, cada vez más nítidos y cercanos. Y precisamente venían del exterior, del jardín.

Sin pensar ni un segundo corrió hacia el kitsune petrificado y tiró de él bruscamente hacia el pasadizo, la vía de escape de los contrabandistas. Cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con su propio cuerpo, quedando en completa oscuridad. Aguardó, apretando su oído contra el muro, esperando oír esos extraños ruidos guturales de nuevo, acercándose del otro lado.

Nada. La respiración de Kurama era lo único que vibraba, perforando el ambiente rítmicamente. No disminuía el ritmo, e incluso lo incrementaba a cada minuto, como al borde de un ataque de nervios. Hiei se impacientaba, y empezaba a temer que los descubrieran. El gorjeo no se había repetido...pero ese intenso silencio inquietante, de cristal a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, no contribuía a relajarlo. Ni a él ni al pelirrojo.

Buscó a tientas la cabeza del chico recostado contra el suelo, y cuando sintió el cabello sedoso entre los dedos, se inclinó hacia delante para cubrir sus labios, y así amortiguar su miedo latente. El youko se sorprendió, pero no se quejó, y pareció tranquilizarse un poco. No le gustaba el contacto, ni acercarse tanto a alguien, pero no convenía que los descubrieran.

Volvió a su posición de guardia, sin soltar al pelirrojo. En apariencia todo continuaba igual. Aunque ahora se intuía el repiqueteo del agua en las cañerías, y agua a presión escapando, como un murmullo lejano, incesante. No había reparado en esto antes. O quizá antes no estaba allí. Como tampoco estaba allí aquel olor a tierra mojada con que el aire viciado se renovaba, al extremo opuesto del túnel. Sus sentidos se estaban agudizando. Tanto que ahora podía percibir, sin esforzarse siquiera, la tercera respiración, grotesca y pesada, que acompañaba las suyas en el anonimato, esperando.

De pronto, algo tibio y húmedo se deslizó entre la palma de la mano que tapaba la boca del kitsune. Alarmado, se apresuró a cubrir con ambas manos boca y nariz, reprimiendo el lamento que amenazaba escapar de la garganta contraída. ¡No podían permitirse esa debilidad! Cualquier fallo señalaría con bengalas su posición. Tal vez, en esos momentos, lo único que tuviera sentido en su mente fuera aquella frase que se repetía una y otra vez, buscando una respuesta, no importaba la que fuese: "¿Por qué me haces esto kurama?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje...lo dejaremos aki n.nU. Y ahora... ¡reviews! non

**Rockergirl-sk: **¡Tienes toda la razón! Años sin escribir nada T-T Y luego se amuerma todo el cuerpo y con él la inspiración u.u Pero de pronto tuve ganas de continuar donde lo había dejado, y además ya tenía la continuación en la cabeza n.n Me alegro de que te gustara el final...intenté recrearme en el pasado de Hiei ñ.ñU Espero que no te canses de esperar actualización u.u Ciertamente soy una vaga sin remedio... ¡Pero esta historia no quedará sin un final! ò.ó

**Shunforever:** Me encanta martirizar a Hiei n.nU Supongo que voy a molestarlo hasta el final con situaciones comprometidas para él y para Kurama non Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me esforzaré más en el próximo. n.n

**Gare: **Me encanta que te entusiasme y siento demorarme tanto XD La historia es larga, sip, pero se lee en un pis pas n.n Yo quedé enganchada a esa película (y a Tom n.n), y tras leer el libro decidí escribir este fic. ¡Espero que te guste el capi!


	9. 9 El despertar

Bajó la presión de sus manos, notó como Kurama tragaba saliva para deshacer el apretado nudo en su cuello, que desgarraba con púas sus cuerdas vocales. El zorro se estaba esforzando por no dejar escapar ni un sonido más. Pero viendo el dolor en sus facciones, Hiei supo que no iba a poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Hiei reclinó el peso del cuerpo en sus piernas y escudriñó la luz que se filtraba por la rendija. Una vaga sombra estática permanecía allí, inmutable, aguardando alguna señal. Serró los dientes, frustrado-"Piensa...piensa..."

El ceño fruncido que denotaba la preocupación en su rostro se diluyó lentamente en una sonrisa cínica. ¡Qué tontería...! El ser que los espiaba estaba solo, y sin campos de protección de por medio que impidieran atravesarle con sus ataques. ¿Por qué no dejaban de jugar al gato y la rata y pasaban a la acción? Eso de ser la víctima cobarde no iba con él.

Hiei retiró una de sus manos para buscar la empuñadura de la katana. Inmediatamente fue detenido por esa temida mano larga y tibia, trémula y debilitada. Lo retenía en su sitio, no sólo por el agarre a su brazo derecho, sino también por la mirada aterrorizada y suplicante que se clavó en su cerebro en forma de astilla envenenada de miedo. Le devolvió una mirada confusa, casi airada. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan obstinadamente como...ningen? ¿Por qué no le dejaba ir, y matar de una vez a todos esos debiluchos desarmados?

Súbitamente una inacabable vibración grave bombardeó sus oídos y repicó en todo recoveco de la cueva, semejante a campanada fúnebre portadora de mal presagio. A su espalda escuchó los gruñidos de un cuerpo pesado revolviéndose, dando marcha atrás. Al ver que la sombra se alejaba del fino reguero de luz, Hiei identificó ese sonido como el cuerno que daba el toque de queda. Todos los exploradores debían regresar para embarcar en sus armatostes. Vía libre. Algo de suerte al fin...

Al cabo de escasos minutos el techo temblaba bajo el desfile interminable de ese temible ejército. Hasta que la última máquina atravesó el paraje, devolviéndoles la quietud. El rumor del agua embarrando la tierra era lo único audible después de la tempestad. Hiei suspiró profundamente y dejó libre al pelirrojo. Kurama se dejó caer hacia delante, fatigado, soportando todo el peso en sus manos. Durante un largísimo lapso de tiempo simplemente estuvo ahí, observando fijamente el polvo frente a sus ojos. La sangre se agolpaba en su frente, latiendo en su sien, mareándolo. El pesado fardo que había logrado contener con esfuerzo estaba subiendo de nuevo por su garganta, y ahora ya no había impedimento que lo detuviese. No podía retenerlo más.

El youkai de fuego contemplaba con curiosidad como los hombros empezaban a temblar ligeramente, y las manos se contraían y estrujaban la arena, y los ojos irritados eran cubiertos por una capa de seda roja. Llegaron a él los primeros y débiles sollozos apagados, que escapaban a borbotones de los finos labios fruncidos. Todo aquello era nuevo, extraño. El kitsune llorando. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, nunca esa faceta tan sensible. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Desde luego no echárselo en cara, ni sarcasmos ni palabras hirientes. Hiei conocía la palabra dignidad. Podía pisotear la de un enemigo pero no la de un aliado. Eso era de mal gusto, al igual que las bromas. Estaban fuera de lugar. Él no era tan sádico.

Entonces...¿qué? Aquello no lo abarcaba su terreno, se salía de sus dominios habituales. Sólo podía cortar el problema de raíz: fingir no haber visto nada, aparentar calma y olvidar todo el asunto. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para no mancillar el orgullo del youko postrado y derrotado. Su única forma de ayudarle. Tomando la decisión, hizo ademán de levantarse para salir de una vez del escondite. Pero un par de brazos fueron más ávidos y rápidos que sus movimientos, tumbándole de nuevo contra la pared. Una cabeza pelirroja se apretaba sin reparos contra su pecho, impidiéndole escapar con toda la fuerza que pudiera quedarle en el alma.

Hiei contuvo la respiración hasta que se percató de la falta de aire nuevo que llenara sus pulmones. ¿Qué diablos...?

-¿Kurama...?

La única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio fue un fuerte sollozo ahogado en su hombro y un incremento en la presión del puño cerrado entorno al cuello blanco de su traje.

La ira empezó a formarse en sus venas. Quería odiar al kitsune...odiarlo por haber perdido el control...por hacerle eso a él y hacérselo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué se rebajaba así? ¡Era humillante! ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo de youkai? ¿Y su razonamiento lógico? ¡¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar por las malditas y denigrantes emociones humanas! ¡¿Tan profundo habían anidado en él!

¿Por...por qué le hacía esto?

Realmente quiso odiarlo, lo intentó...pero no pudo. Se sentía incómodo, tenso, fuera de lugar, demasiado próximo a otro cuerpo que no era el suyo...y aún así, por algún motivo, no podía apartar bruscamente a Kurama profiriendo maldiciones y largarse de ese antro oscuro y sofocante. Estaba...en deuda con él. Sí, se trataba de eso y nada más que eso. El kitsune le había salvado la vida cuando se conocieron...no podía dejarlo tirado ahora, ni el peor de los demonios lo haría con un compañero cercano...Demasiado cercano...

Todo el misterio que envolvía al kitsune como un halo de peligro al acecho de quien se atreviera a confiar y relajarse más de la cuenta se estaba esfumando a marchas forzadas. Kurama se separó lentamente del cuello blanco humedecido, sin soltar la tela negra, manos aferrándose como garras. Mantuvieron el contacto visual, mientras lágrimas saladas surcaban las mejillas. Esos ojos boscosos ya no escondían conocimientos milenarios e inalcanzables, ni segundos o terceros significados pulcramente escondidos debajo la fachada amable, ni tretas, ni burlas, ni engaños, ni traiciones planeadas de antemano...

De pronto ya no era un desconocido. Ya no era una máscara perfecta, idealizada, legendaria... Era alguien a quien podía llegar a comprender, alguien más "humano" (a falta de palabra mejor para describirlo). Alguien más fácil de leer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hiei dejó de sentirse desnudo ante la intensa mirada vulpina. Nadie intentaba analizarlo, ni entrar en su mente. El kitsune había bajado la guardia...y sin siquiera darse cuenta, él también lo estaba haciendo...

Lo único que leía ahora en él, aquello que sus ojos gritaban con insistencia, aquello de lo que estaba teñida su aura, era dolor. Dolor y culpa. Impotencia. Rabia. Tristeza. Una por una y todas a la vez. Emociones parecidas a las que él sintió cuando su hermana fue capturada por esa desgracia humana...Tarukane era su nombre...Aquel fue uno de los pocos momentos de debilidad que se había llegado a permitir en público, en que había sido capaz de sentir abiertamente, en que casi revela a Urameshi sus pensamientos...

Sin detenerse a pensar si lo que hacía era correcto o no lo era, Hiei alzó tres dedos para descubrir su jagan. El único modo de entender por completo ese remolino de emociones era saber que fue lo que pasó. Si el kitsune no quería o no tenía fuerzas para contárselo, debería averiguarlo él mismo. La cinta cayó olvidada al suelo mientras su dueño se concentraba en la mente del pelirrojo, quien no puso ninguna objeción a la invasión en su cerebro. Al contrario, parecía aliviado al compartir lo ocurrido aquella noche.

"El youkai recorrió las infestadas calles de la ciudad junto a su compañero. Corriendo entre la multitud llegaron al hogar del zorro, y al subir a las habitaciones vio que la madre ningen no se encontraba en la casa. Dedujo que fue a buscar a su hijo, preocupada por las imágenes que no habían dejado de emitir por televisión. Kurama estaba muy nervioso. Salió corriendo de nuevo sin previo aviso, y Hiei fue detrás de él. Los pasos del kitsune los devolvían al centro, donde se produjeron los ataques. Los ningens se apilaban y gesticulaban como locos, intentando conseguir algún medio de transporte para escapar antes que lo hiciera el vecino. Pero él iba en dirección contraria, repartiendo codazos con energía. Había visto una cara conocida entre la gente: su madre había quedado atrapada en medio de la locura general. El pelinegro vio como, con penas y trabajos, tiraba del brazo de la mujer para sacarla de allí. Finalmente lo consiguió, y se fundieron en un largo abrazo desesperado.

Hiei levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que el peligro seguía allí? Uno de esos trípodes se adelantó. De las finas líneas bajo las patas del monstruo salieron infinidad de cables con punta de aguja. El youkai reconoció las trampas que le enviaron en aquella especie de jaula, cuando rescató al pelirrojo. Retorciéndose en el aire, eligieron sus víctimas con calma, clavándose en las espaldas desprotegidas y succionando todo el líquido que pudieran retener. Luego lanzaban el cadáver seco para seguir con su tarea. Y los estúpidos ningens se apretaban más y más los unos contra los otros, demasiado aterrados para hacer algo coherente. Madre e hijo habían quedado encerrados. Entonces vio algo que lo sorprendió. La mirada del kitsune se volvió dura y fría, semejante a la que lucía en su estado de youko. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y rebuscó entre sus cabellos. De allí sacó una diminuta semilla anaranjada. La observó unos instantes, dudando. Luego giró el rostro de su madre hacia él y deslizó la semilla bajo su lengua. Con dulzura le pidió que tragara aquello, que él la protegería, que no había nada que temer...La mujer obedeció dócilmente entre lágrimas, intentando sonreír para su hijo. En pocos segundos cayó en sus brazos sin sentido. El kitsune la abrazó con ternura, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su madre.

El trípode avanzó un paso más, fulminando a los humanos que quedaban a la izquierda del kitsune. Pero a él no, a él lo envolvió con uno de sus cables y lo elevó, apartándole de la mujer. Kurama no opuso resistencia. Se dejó llevar."

El resto, Hiei ya lo conocía. Cerró el tercer ojo, respirando con fuerza para recuperar el aliento tras el desgaste. Cubrió de nuevo la fuente de su poder. Kurama no hacía ademán de apartarse. Sólo le miraba intensamente. Todas esas emociones seguían allí. Y ahora entendía el porqué, ahora comprendía el significado del extraño comportamiento del zorro. Realmente no podía culparlo por comportarse así.

La distracción y profundidad de esos ojos le nublaba los pensamientos, impidiéndole salir de esa rueda imparable de compasión. Tanto era así que no se percataba de que la distancia entre ellos cada vez era más corta. No se percataba de la proximidad de la respiración caliente, de la energía cambiante que empezaba a envolverles a ambos, elevándose peligrosamente. Tampoco vio el aumento de volumen, ni el cambio en sus cabellos, en su piel, en sus orejas, en sus ojos... hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Todo fue tan repentino que sólo alcanzó a ver un par de orbes doradas, codiciosas y salvajes antes de que su boca cayera presa, capturada bajo la intrusa. El esbelto y alto cuerpo cubrió el suyo con facilidad, con técnica experimentada, soterrándole bajo pasión angustiada y herida.

Kurama había perdido el control en sus acciones. Hiei en sus respuestas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jijiji...¡Al fin!...Lo siento si están demasiado "fuera de personaje". Realmente no sé hasta dónde podrían aguantar ambos en una situación así...y es difícil explicar todos sus pensamientos y emociones sin irme de su personalidad habitual...

Lo último lo saqué de un episodio de la serie en el que oí al consejero de Yomi (ese ancianito que mide las energías) decir que Kurama cambiaba de humano a youko cuando una emoción muy fuerte lo embargaba y no podía controlarse. Así que esto fue lo que le pasó n.n Y youko viene con ganas de algo más...xD

Críticas (sean buenas o hachazos) serán bien recibidas. En todo caso, yo lo intenté...u.uU...o.o...Porfi, no sean demasiado mals ToT

Reviews 

**Rockergirl-sk: **espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado n.nU Creo que esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar...aunque no conté el tiempo o.o En todo caso espero que te agrade el capi. Aunque a mi no me acaba de convencer del todo...u.u Supongo que nunca nos parece del todo bien lo que creamos por mucho que los otros nos digan lo contrario. En fin, ¡sigue posteando plis!

**Shunforever:** Tengo el mal presentimiento de que a Hiei no le va a gustar la iniciativa de Kurama XD A mi tampoco me gusta martirizar al kitsune ó.ò (a Hiei sí k me gutta n.n) pero es k para acabar juntos tendrán k pasar malos ratos también...sino no se espabilan u.u ¿Tiene sentido ahora la actitud de Kurama o crees que exagerado un poco? ñ.ñU Cuéntame que tal te pareció este capi. ¡Hasta pronto! n.n

**Gare:** ¡Gracias por dejar review! ¡Espero que continúes interesad hasta el final de este enredo! Nos vemos n.n

**Maggie D. : **Efectivamente soy yo n.n ¡Cuánto tiempo! No sabía que anduvieras por aquí! Me traes recuerdos del pasado y me pongo sentimental T.T (pasado de hace dos días XD). Me alegra que te guste el fic. No sé si mi estilo narrativo ha cambiado mucho o sigue siendo el mismo, pero si a ti te sigue gustando, entonces está bien n.n ¡Gracias por postear amiga! Espero k te guste este capi! Hiei está un poco rabioso por el final xD Nos vemos-leemos n.n

**Hiyu Dreams: **Hiei es todo un hombretón y aguantó el tipo XD Y Kurama está off, pero tiene motivos de peso. Aunque creo que con lo último a Hiei se le agotó la paciencia (y no es que tenga mucha XD). Siempre repito lo mismo y luego no es verdad, pero intentaré actualizar pronto n.nU Habrá que tener más paciencia que la que tiene Hiei n.n Nos vemos!


	10. 10 Culpa

Pánico. Sus brazos alzados, inmovilizados contra la pared por una sola de sus fuertes garras. Hirientes uñas afiladas arrancando finas líneas de escurridiza sangre que bajaba a esconderse entre sus mangas, retiradas al nivel del antebrazo.

Hiei no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Muslos impulsados por caderas elegantes se apretaban con firmeza y vehemencia contra su delgado abdomen; y esas largas piernas contra las suyas propias, impedían cualquier pataleo o movimiento brusco. Por más que intentara retorcerse, como insecto atrapado en la telaraña, sólo lograba que la trampa se cerrara más y más entorno a su cuerpo, ahogándole con su insistencia para llegar a lo más profundo de su garganta, mezclando fluidos y esencias, enlazando sus cuerpos como dos piezas de rompecabezas incompleto.

Su cerebro vacío de salidas posibles se alimentaba del miedo y la rabia que supuraban cada uno de sus poros junto al sudor febril. La excitación involuntaria y la pérdida de control en su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco.

"Escapa, escapa...¡Escapa!"

Sus dientes se cerraron entorno a los carnosos labios insaciables. El sabor metálico de la sangre fue la última sensación que el cuerpo extraño le entregó. Su puño libre no dudó en caer sobre la mejilla del youko, aplastándole contra el frío suelo. Hiei se apretó aún más contra la roca helada, cerrando los ojos, escuchando obsesivamente el ir y venir de su frenética respiración, para así obtener de nuevo el control sobre ella.

La translúcida luz del alba no era suficiente para vislumbrar los rasgos de la sombra tendida. La mirada extraviada y nerviosa del youkai paseó repetidas veces por la lánguida figura, buscando algún signo de vida en su compañero. Tras unos segundos de espera, el cuerpo del caído empezó a brillar con luz propia, caprichosa bruma plateada acariciándole, filtrándose entre sus finos cabellos e inmaculada túnica, traspasando su pecho y de allí, llegando a las extremidades, evaporándose en sus caudalosas venas.

Con ojos alucinados observó el koorime la transformación, de youko a inofensivo pelirrojo. Vio como el chico se llevaba una mano a la cabeza dolorida y se incorporaba con dificultad. Sus ojos se encontraron instintivamente, brillantes en la oscuridad. La confusión, seguida del bochorno, eran tan palpables como el olor a sangre en el ambiente. Hiei apartó el primero la mirada, incapaz de seguir aguantando tal herida a su orgullo y su dignidad. Se levantó y corrió a tal velocidad que Kurama, aturdido, no pudo seguirle.

El silencio envolvió al enajenado solitario como dura coraza de escarcha. La conciencia volvía lentamente a él, y con ella, todo sabía a culpa. ¡¿Qué había hecho! El kitsune se limpió el labio inferior y examinó sus manos, parpadeando, incrédulo. Luego se abrazó a sí mismo con ellas, retrocediendo, replegándose en sí mismo. No tardaron en asomar amargas lágrimas tardías para mojar su sucia piel. No había podido cumplir su propia voluntad. No había podido proteger a su amigo. No de sí mismo. Le había fallado. Había perdido su valiosa y costosa confianza. Había perdido completamente el control de la situación...

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ...¿Cómo pudo salir aquel monstruo amarrado en su interior? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, al acecho, encerrado bajo llave? ¿Y el detonante...?

La última imagen que conservaba de su madre, llorosa y asustada, cruzaba constantemente sus retinas.

Se sentía débil e insignificante. La desesperanza ganaba terreno. Y todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas dolían, empozando su alma, quitándole energías. ¿Quién le protegería a él de ellas, si él mismo no se sentía capaz?

Hasta ahora, ser humano nunca le había traído tanto sufrimiento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El antiguo detective espiritual descansaba sus brazos cruzados sobre una de las tapias decorativas del jardín de Genkai. A lo lejos, las explosiones de luz, seguidas del estruendo de los truenos y la demolición de edificios, parecían repetirse millones de veces, para luego volver a empezar, apuntando y disparando a su cerebro. La punta de su deportiva derecha, que martilleaba con frecuencia el suelo a modo de antiestrés, estaba más y más sucia a cada minuto que transcurría. Desvió su mirada del cielo iluminado hacia el grupo.

Estaban sentados en el porche del templo. Kuwabara parecía dormitar, acomodado contra una columna, y las chicas conversaban en murmullos, observadas de cerca por Genkai y Shizuru, quienes fumaban tranquilamente. ¿Por qué nadie compartía su nerviosismo? ¡Debían hacer algo! ¡El enemigo destruía la ciudad a placer, y ellos no movían ni un dedo! ¡Ni remordimientos sentían! Aunque él tampoco se sentía demasiado culpable...y eso le asustaba.

¿Pero por qué no quería atacar Kurama? ¿Acaso sabía algo que ellos no?

-Kurama...Hiei...

Los dos demonios seguían allí abajo, y no habían tenido más noticias de ellos desde su último encuentro con el demonio de fuego...Le prometió que vendrían, que les alcanzarían más adelante...y Hiei era un hombre...un demonio de palabra. Confiaba ciegamente en ellos...pero empezaba a preocuparle su ausencia. No, definitivamente les debió suceder algo.

-Ya deberían haber llegado...-suspiró, dejando caer el mentón sobre sus brazos.

Kuwabara abrió un ojo y observó con detenimiento la figura encorvada de su amigo. Él también lo había notado...

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...debemos ir a buscarlos, Kuwabara.

Urameshi encaró al grupo con las manos en las caderas, y clavó sus ojos en el aludido con determinación. Kuwabara se incorporó inmediatamente.

-Yo también presiento algo...siento aquel extraño vacío en el estómago, y los escalofríos...como cuando hay espíritus cerca... ¡brrr, ahora mismo lo he sentido!

-¡Un momento! ¡No os precipitéis, chicos!- Intervino Keiko, frunciendo el ceño. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Yusuke de nuevo.-Recordad que estamos hablando de Hiei...

-Y de Kurama, el ladrón legendario...¿Qué podría ocurrirles?-prosiguió la peliazul, intentando mostrar su mejor cara, pese a las circunstancias.

-Las leyendas también sangran. También cometen errores.

-Y en el peor de los casos...mueren.

El auditorio femenino lanzó alguna que otra ligera exclamación de sorpresa, y dirigieron sus miradas anhelantes, en busca de alguna explicación, hacia el par de fumadoras. Su indiferencia, fingida o no, dejó claro que no pensaban retraerse de su dura exposición de los hechos.

Los ojos de Kazuma repararon como siempre lo habían hecho en la tristeza latente en la cara de su hermosa y querida Yukina. Sintió su sangre hervir con esa rabia tan conocida y tan mal disimulada, cuyo objetivo fue su hermana mayor, causante de todo el mal. No pudo evitar una ligera reprimenda a su hermana, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

-¡Anda! ¡Gracias hermanita, tú siempre animando la fiesta!

Por sus palabras recibió dos sonrisas: una de afligida pero agradecida, gratificante como un regalo del cielo para él; y otra de maliciosa y cómplice, sin ningún recelo, por parte de Shizuru.

-Tienen razón...Vámonos, Kuwabara. Vamos ahora, ¡antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

El hasta ahora pasivo Yusuke Urameshi no pudo retener más la opresión en su pecho y la llamada imperiosa de su sangre, sedienta de adrenalina. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a correr escaleras abajo. Sus oídos no escuchaban ni el griterío ni los lamentos que su partida había causado. Lo que le ocupaba era mucho más importante. No había tiempo para explicaciones. Sólo esperaba escuchar pronto las largas zancadas de su amigo siguiéndole, compartiendo ese mismo presagio de peligro inminente.

Los héroes pueden cometer errores, cierto. Pero seguir su instinto era la mejor forma que conocía para evitarlos. O en todo caso...para minimizar sus consecuencias.

-No me falléis, chicos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**¿Volverás a mi...tras la traición?"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Uolap, ¡Cuánto tiempo! n.n Como siempre me retrasé en la entrega del pedido XD ¡Dos meses! O.o No tengo perdón u.u Aighs...tanta vagancia no puede ser buena ni para el cuerpo ni para el alma... Pero bueno...aquí está. Cortito como siempre. Aunque no me acaba de satisfacer el resultado...Intenté describir el estado de Kurama pero no me salió como esperaba...no logro comprenderlo del todo...y se trata de mi propia historia XD En fin, ¡vamos a responder reviews! n.n

**Maggie D**: ¿De verdad he progresado? o.o ¡Yupi! XD Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy reconfortantes n.n Siempre lo han sido...Ay, que me entra la nostalgia xD Espero que te guste este capi, y no te calles los fallos que veas. ¡Nada de indulgencia! ¡Mano dura conmigo! XD ¡Nos vemos-leemos!

**Rockergirl-sk**: Sip, tienes toda la razón. Es muy complicado ponerse en el lugar de los personajes...y por eso siempre habrá algo de subjetividad por parte del autor...Pero eso es lo que hace la historia especial.

¿Se ha pasado mucho Kurama? XD En realidad no hubo casi nada de yaoi, sólo el intento frustrado...Pero quizás más adelante, ¿quién sabe? Aunque Kurama deberá esforzarse mucho más n.nU ¡La violencia no es buena! En cuanto a que no sufra...lo tiene difícil siendo yo la autora de la historia XD Pero todo llegará a buen puerto al final, como en los buenos cuentos de hadas, ya verás n.n Gracias por dejar review y no cansarte de esperar tanto n.nU ¡Nos vemos!

**Shunforever**: Gracias por seguir atenta a la historia n.n Espero que este capítulo también tenga de ese "sentimiento" n.n ¡Nos vemos!

**DarkCryonic**: Con sólo leer mi historia ya me das fuerzas para continuarla n.n Espero que eso no suene a responsabilidad xD La verdad es que saqué un poco de inspiración de tu fic...Sip, de la condenada debilidad de Kurama XD No sé si logré captar lo que tú intentabas decir...en todo caso la versioné. Dime que te pareció, aunque no seas buena dejando reviews...me basta con una pequeña apreciación n.n Gracias por leerme. Nos vemos!

**x.kaoRi-kiTsuNe.x**: Espero que sí hayas podido dormir desde mi última actualización xD Sería inhumano el no dormir durante tanto tiempo n.nU ¡Gracias por dejar review! ¡Espero que te guste este capi! Nos vemos!


End file.
